


Roman Godfrey X Reader One Shot Collection

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/F, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. A collection of one shots featuring you, the reader and the dreamboat that is Roman Godfrey.





	1. Funfair- Roman x Fem! Reader

I shivered a little and drew my black cardigan around me. It had been and least twenty minutes since Roman, my boyfriend called to say he’d meet me outside my house, he only lived around the corner from me and it wasn’t like him to be late. 

Just as I was about to turn around and go bank inside my house Roman’s red convertible Jag came screeching to a halt by my drive. “Get in beautiful” Roman called out to me, sending a cheeky wink my way. My earlier annoyance disappeared as I ran towards his car and jumped in. He reached out and brought my lips to his in a quick but deep kiss. 

“Where are we going? “I ask as I breathed him in, his cologne was as glorious as usual. He smirked at me “it’s still a surprise.” He revved the car and we sped off out of my road. 

It took me a while to guess where we were going but as we turned off the main highway and we drove down a dark lane I guessed. 

“Are we going to the circus?” Roman looked over at me “not just the circus baby, the whole shebang!” 

“But the funfair isn’t open yet “ I insisted 

“It is for us” 

We slowed down at some iron gates where two clowns were waiting for us, I shuffled down in my seat and tried very hard not to look at them, clowns made me feel a bit sick, Roman saw this and took hold of my hand as we drove slowly through. I gasped at the sight in front of me. 

The whole fair was lit up like Christmas with lights of all colours surrounding the rides and the circus tent and old-fashioned street lights lining the pathways. Funfair music played around me and the smell of cotton candy and pretzels wafted past my nose making my tummy rumble. Roman parked up and almost fell out of the car in his excitement to get to me. It was quite sweet. He opened up my door and took my hand as I got out. 

“We’ve got the whole place to ourselves tonight, no queuing, no annoying children running around. Just you and me, we can go on the carousel as many times as you want, go on the Twister until we throw up. Whatever you want to do” he said pulling me towards him and dancing with me in a small circle. 

“No clowns” I emphasised 

Roman let out a loud laugh “no clowns” he agreed. 

The evening was amazing, we rode the carousel three times, each time choosing different horses to sit on. I could only stomach one ride on the Twister before my head was spinning too fast. Whilst I waited for my tummy to stop squirming, I ate cotton candy and watched as Roman tried to get the bell to ring on the strength tester. 

 

A lit cigarette in his mouth he managed on his second attempt which he was very proud of. 

I took hold of his hand, throwing the wooden stick away and pulled him into the walk-through haunted house with me. Halfway through I lost him in a pitch-black room. “Roman!” I called out but he didn’t answer me. Just as I rounded a corner I heard “boo!” He jumped out at me almost giving me a heart attack. “Fucking hell Roman!” I yelled hitting his a with as much strength as I could. 

“Ha! Oh, I’m sorry baby, couldn’t help myself” his long arms enveloped me in a warm hug and I couldn’t stay mad at him for long. 

We rounded off the evening on top of the Ferris wheel snuggling into each other looking over the skyline of Hemlock Grove. “Happy Anniversary baby” Roman said into my hair, I look up at him and kiss him passionately “Happy Anniversary Roman”


	2. The Best Night of His Life- Roman x Male! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, drug taking. 
> 
> Roman Godfrey x Male! Reader

I first noticed him in the hallway in school, I was coming out of physics, the new kid in school, with no friends to follow around, there he was leaning up against the lockers with a bored looking expression on his face, I thought he was attractive but then I had heard that a lot of the girls in school thought that Roman Godfrey was attractive so I thought that he probably wasn’t into men. 

Then a few days later when I was walking up the stairs, there he was again, somehow balanced on the stairway banister, a cigarette in his mouth, I was prepared for him to ignore me like he had done a number of times but this time it was different. 

 

Roman looked straight at me “hey” he greeted nodding his head at me “you’re the new kid, right?” 

“Yeah I am” I replied finding my voice from somewhere, my mouth had gone dry. “y/n” 

“Welcome y/n, I’ve been watching you on the track field, you’re a strong runner man” 

“Thanks, you do much running?” 

“Nah, not if I can help it” 

There was an awkward silence, ‘Fuck why am I so bad at this?’ I thought “I’ve seen your car, it’s nice” I said mentally kicking myself, I knew more about fashion than I did about motors. 

He gave me a small smile “thanks, it’s a 59’ Jaguar XK150S.” He took another long drag of his cigarette and I watched as his full lips puckered, my mind roaming to exactly what he could do with those lips. Get yourself together y/n. 

“Listen, I was wondering if you were free tonight about 9pm? See I’m having a little party at mine, if you wanted to go?” He asked 

“Yeah, I’m around” I blurted out too quickly. 

He smirked again at my quick response “great see you then, here’s my address so you don’t get lost” he produced a card and handed it to me between his long fingers then winked at me. I felt butterflies in my chest as I watched him leave. 

Later that night, I drove up to Roman’s house in my weather-beaten Chevy, thankfully praising my great dress sense that made up for my shit car. I had dug out my dark blue suit and teamed it with a simple white shirt which I had unbuttoned a few buttons to show a bit of my chest. You can’t blame a guy for trying. 

I knocked on the white door, I could hear the thumping bass line of music being played inside, shortly afterwards the door opened and there was Roman again. He looked effortlessly cool once again. “Welcome y/n” he said letting me inside, he walked me into the kitchen, I glimpsed others in the living room, it was dark in there with flashing lights, music blaring out. 

“Drink?” Roman asked me. 

“Yeah, thanks” I replied taking a beer from him. After I took a swig from the cold bottle, I noticed he was watching me hungrily, he then reached into his back pocket and brought out a metal pill box and offered it to me. Inside there were loads of little white pills. 

“You don’t have to. It just might liven up your evening” 

I had never taken drugs before but there was always a first for everything, somehow, I trusted Roman so I reached out and took a pill and washed it down with another swig of beer. Roman joined me and took one himself. 

A moment later I was feeling the effects of the pill, the lights entranced me and the music washed over me. Dancing along seemed like the best thing in the world, Roman was suspiciously absent during this time but just as the last song finished, I spotted him lounging on a sofa. He raised an eyebrow at me and beckoned me over with his finger. 

I sashayed over, slightly noticing that my shirt had come even more undone than before, I sat down next to him. He leaned forward and kissed me, his lips were even more soft than I had first imagined. I ran my fingers through his dark blonde hair and his hands travelled further down, cupping my growing erection. I pulled away quickly and gave him a look, “Here?” I slurred. 

Roman looked around at the rest of the guest who were all still dancing “look at them all y/n are they really paying attention to anything but themselves” 

“And I thought you were straight” 

“Me? Oh y/n there’s a lot that you don’t know about me” 

That was enough for me, his smooth voice turned me on, I closed the gap again and kissed him passionately, inhibitions gone. 

It was the best night of my life.


	3. A Fight- Roman Godfrey x Fem! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing

You didn’t often go to Roman’s house, mostly because you were scared of his mom and he didn’t want her bursting into his room at inappropriate times, like the time he had mischievously worked your bra off whilst you two were making out and you hadn’t noticed until Olivia had walked in. Talk about mortifying. 

However, you hadn’t seen Roman or Peter at school or outside for at least a week and you were worried. You took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Unfortunately, it was Olivia who answered. “Oh, hello y/n” she greeted you in a bored tone. 

“Is Roman there? I really need to talk to him” you ask politely 

“He doesn’t want to see you” Olivia said flatly. You blink twice, feeling the anger surge inside you, however you push it back down again hoping that this was just Olivia being malicious. 

“Please could you get him for me” 

The older woman sighed and turned around “Roman dear, y/n wants to talk to you.” 

You heart jumped a little as Roman skulked out of the shadows but it sunk again when you saw the look on his face. It was like thunder had descended onto his beautiful features, this made it even worse when you noticed that he had a cut on his cheek and a black eye. 

“What happened to you?” you ask reaching out to stroke his cheek but he caught your wrist before you go to him. 

“Nothing” he muttered in a low voice “what are you doing here?” 

“I was worried about you, I haven’t seen you for days, you don’t call or text and now you open the door with a beaten-up face. What’s up Roman? Have you and Peter had a fight?” 

“This has got nothing to do with Peter.” he thought for a moment and then a dangerous smile came across his full lips “so is that it now, you can’t live without me for a few days” 

“Why are you being like this?” 

“Like what?” 

“Like a douche bag! Why won’t you tell me what’s going on” 

Suddenly his phone chimed, you folded your arms against your chest as he turned his attention away from you and down to his phone. You huffed and snatched his phone away from him and saw the name of the text, it was Destiny, Peter’s cousin. 

“Why is she texting you?” you ask 

“She’s helping me and Peter out with something” 

You let out a loud disbelieving laugh “of course she is” 

“What us that supposed to mean?” 

“You know full well Roman” tears prick in your eyes “well I hope you and Destiny are very happy with each other” 

“It’s not like that, there’s nothing going on between me and Destiny you stupid bitch” 

That was the last straw for you. You turned on your heel and marched back to your car. Roman immediately knew he had gone too far and called after you “no wait y/n please come back!” You didn’t look back over your shoulder as you got back in the car and drove home, tears streaming down your face. 

A while later you were lying on your bed, the tears had stopped but your heart still ached. Without warning you heard the sound of small rocks hitting your window, you sniffed, got up from your bed and looked down onto the ground. Sure enough, there was Roman standing underneath it with a bouquet of flowers. You sighed and opened up the window. 

“How original” you said in a depressed voice “can I help you?” 

“I’ve come to apologise, I should have never said those awful things to you y/n I’m sorry. Please can I come up and make it up to you” 

“How will you come up? I’m not letting you through the front door” 

“Wait a sec” Roman replied. He put the flower stems in his mouth and climbed up the drainpipe that lead to your bedroom, you stepped back and let him through the window and watched as he set the flowers on your chest of drawers. 

“Shit y/n I’m so sorry, I fucked up. I should never have talked to you like that, you deserve the world not someone like me to hurt you like that. Honestly there’s nothing going on between Destiny and me, you are the only girl for me. I love you y/n” He looked at you through his long eyelashes “can you forgive me?” 

You burst into tears again and Roman quickly pulled you into him and held you whilst you sobbed. After a while he muttered into your hair “so was that a yes or?” 

You laughed through your tears at his puppy dog like pleading voice “yes” was all you managed. He wiped the tears away from your cheeks and kissed you deeply “I hope you appreciate me shimmying up that pipe, I could have damaged my very expensive shoes” he joked. 

You shook your head and took him over to your bed, all you wanted to do was to lie with your insufferable boyfriend and snuggle into him for eternity.


	4. Happy Birthday Baby - Roman x Fem! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Self Harm. 
> 
> This was requested by an Anon on Tumblr, I apologise of I've caused offence with this submission.

It was your birthday, whoopty-fucking-do another year that you were still alive. Admittedly life had got a lot better since Roman was now in your life but that still didn’t help when you were having a black day like today. 

You were standing in your bathroom just staring at your reflection letting the darkness of your depression swirl around you, you knew what was going to help you feel better but you had promised Roman that you wouldn’t do that anymore. But where was he? Not with you on your birthday of all days, he had muttered that he had to go out of town a few days ago and you didn’t bother to remind him that it was your birthday, thinking he would be back to surprise you but he hadn’t. As your feelings overwhelmed you, you grabbed the nail scissors you had hidden and grew them across your arms, you felt the familiar sense of relief the pain caused you. 

Suddenly you heard a knock at the door and Roman’s voice come through “happy birthday baby! Come out I’ve got a surprise for you” 

In a daze you open the door to face your boyfriend, his face dropped as he noticed your pale complexion and the small droplets of blood oozing from your cuts. The world went black as you passed out into his arms. 

You woke up again in your bed, arm bandaged and a worried looking Roman sitting on the edge of your bed “hey” he said giving you a small smile. He smoothed your hair away from your forehead “why did you do that huh?” he asked gently. 

“I thought you didn’t care about my birthday. It just got too much” you said suddenly feeling a bit foolish. Roman seemed to sense this and climbed into your bed next to you, he put a warm arm around your shoulders and held you against him. 

“Don’t ever think that, of course I care about you, you’re my girl. I bought you something.” 

He reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a medium sized jewellery box, you look down at it as Roman lifted the lid up. Inside was a silver bracelet that had so many coloured stones it shimmered in the light. 

“Oh Roman, Its beautiful! Thank you” 

“Not as beautiful as you. Now I had this amazing day planned but I think instead what we should do is get a takeaway and have a duvet day. What do you recon?” 

“Perfect” you reply snuggling into his side a tired smile on your lips.


	5. Tear You Apart Roman x Fem! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, Swearing 
> 
> Using the song Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge. Listen to it, it’s perfect for Roman and Pennywise!

‘Got a plan, this mindset maybe it’s right, at the right place and right time maybe tonight’ 

I lined my lips with a deep red/ plummy shade of lip gloss, a colour I very rarely wore and stepped back to admire my reflection. Tonight, was the first time I was ever going out on a proper night out with my friends. I was the last one to turn 18 and in my little southern town in England the only place to go out for a legal night out was the grimy nightclub known as the Crypt. We were far enough outside of London to make sure that the drinks were cheap but that also unfortunately meant that so was the company. 

Luckily, I had convinced my parents to let me stay at my friend Alex’s house so they wouldn’t scrutinize my outfit. I had chosen an all-black outfit with a faux leather skirt and silky crop top that was almost backless. ‘I look rather good’ I thought. 

Alex walked into her room long blonde hair curled to a soft wave, her short blue dress just covering her thighs. “Damn y/n! Look at you” she exclaimed fiddling with my unruly hair. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself” I replied sipping the vodka cranberry drink I had made earlier. 

Alex wrinkled her nose at my choice of drink. “We need to get you on something proper” she said taking a swig out of the bottle of prosecco she had kicked from her mum’s fridge. I stuck my tongue out at her and then we heard a car pull up outside. I looked out of the window, “It’s the taxi!” I exclaimed. Alex nodded, took a final gulp of the fizzy drink, grabbed her bag and pushed me outside. 

A short time later we arrived outside the club, I frowned slightly, the night didn’t make the club look any more appealing but what was a girl to do for her first night out. Once our IDs had been checked and our hands were stamped, we were finally allowed to enter the club. 

It was a large enough area, with two bars either end and a dance floor in the middle. I couldn’t see much as the area was only lit up with multicoloured disco lights, a few people were on the dance floor gyrating to some pop song that I had heard on the radio but didn’t care enough to pay attention to it. Alex dragged me to the bar. “We need more drinks!” she shouted in my ear. We got a vodka mixer each and then because Alex had told the barman that it was my birthday, he gave us a free shot of Archers each. I knocked it back and gagged as the strong liquid hit the back of my throat. 

‘But the slip turns to terror and a crush to light, when she walked in, he froze up, believe it’s the fright, it’s cute in a way, till you cannot speak. And you leave to have a cigarette, your knees get weak. An escape is just a nod and a casual wave’ 

It was then I saw him for the first time at the other side of the bar. He was tall, over six feet, with dirty blond hair, high cheekbones and an intense stare. His full lips puckered as he swallowed the drink, he had in front of him. This unknown guy was a god in my eyes, he noticed me staring and winked at me. Then he ran his hand through his hair, slicking it back and walked away from the bar toward the smoking area. 

“Hello, earth to y/n!” Came my best friend’s voice beside me “what’s up?” 

I smiled at her “nothing, I think the drink just hit me” I lied, although my knees were feeling a bit weak. Alex laughed “you lightweight! Come on let’s dance!” 

She dragged me onto the floor amongst the many bodies that had appeared from nowhere. I turned my attention back to Alex and concentrated on trying to forget the guy I had just seen but as soon as I had thought I had forgotten about him, I saw his figure re-enter the club, still looking as gorgeous as before. I turned back to grab Alex’s attention but she was already preoccupied with another guy from our college. I tapped her shoulder making her turn around. “Just going to the loo” I shouted over the noise, she nodded and turned back to the guy. 

I made my way into the bathroom and ran my hands under the sink to cool myself down, what was wrong with me I needed to get a grip. I walked out of the bathroom and immediately collided with a strong chest. I looked up to see the mystery guy, shit. 

“Erm sorry” I muttered trying to get past him, cheeks growing hot, he held me by my shoulders to stop me moving. 

“Don’t worry” he replied looking down at me with a little smile. He had an American accent “I’m Roman” 

“Y/n” I introduced myself. 

“Well y/n would you like to dance with me? I’m not great I warn you now” 

“I should get back to my friend” 

“I think your friend is a little busy” said Roman pointing his long finger at Alex who I now saw was getting off with the guy she had been dancing with. 

‘I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight. Lie still, and close your eyes girl, so lovely, it feels so right” 

I dragged Roman back onto the dancefloor like a woman possessed, he didn’t mind and seemed to find it funny. He put my arms around his neck and swayed along to the music whist his own hands started on my hips but eventually found their way to my bum, I squeaked a little when I started to feel his erection grown underneath his jeans. “How old are you?” He asked 

“18 you?” I replied 

“Same” Roman smiled and bent down to meet my lips. I had been kissed before but never like this. It was like we were alone in the club, everyone melted away. Our tongues invaded each other’s mouths, he tasted sweet and a little bit like the whisky he had been drinking. I was lost in his kiss. 

“Come back to my hotel room?” He offered. I knew I shouldn’t but there was something so captivating about my mystery man Roman that I found myself agreeing. I looked around and saw Alex leaving with her guy. She spotted me and held up her thumb in an Ok sign. I reciprocated and signed to say that I would text her. She nodded and disappeared. 

‘Either way he wanted her and this was bad, he wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy. Now a little crush turned into a like, and now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her’ 

We burst through the hotel room door, kissing frantically. I tore off his jacket and jumped on him, he caught me and hoisted me up onto his hips. He slammed me up against the wall, grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back. Roman sucked on the tender skin on my neck whilst ground up against me. I gasped and ran my fingers through his hair. 

“Bed?” He growled 

“Bed” I agreed, breathless. He let me down and I sauntered over to the big double in the middle of the room. Roman came up behind me and ran his fingers down the exposed bit of my back. I unzipped my skirt and untied the crop top as he relieved himself of his shirt and jeans. We were then standing in front of each other in our underwear, I found myself wishing I had put on matching bra and pants, he didn’t seem to mind as he knelt on the floor and pressed his nose against my mound, he kissed me through my panties and I shivered with delight. 

Roman pushed me down on to the bed and pulled off my panties, I hitched up my legs and gasped as his warm tongue licked my clit, finally his fingers joined in and entered me making my back arch. The familiar pressure was building up inside me but before I could climax Roman stopped, smirking at the whimpering noises I was making. 

I sat up and pulled off his pants, impressed by the length of his erect penis. He grabbed a condom from the bedside table and put it on. 

“I want to hold you close, soft breasts, beating heart, as I whisper in your ear. I want to fucking tear you apart” Roman said to me before he entered me. I pulled my legs up and wrapped them around his waist and we gathered up pace. My orgasm was about to break again and Roman knew this. “Say my name” he commanded. 

“Fuck Roman” I moaned as I came. He rode my twitching body until he too came inside me. I opened my eyes and pulled his head down onto my free breasts. Our bodies were a hot, sweaty mess and our heart rates beat together. 

“Wow” was all I could say.


	6. Ditto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Ghost the Musical

Roman and I were lying on my bed, looking up at my canopy above my bed, his arm was around me, our naked skin touching, our cheeks still warm from our orgasm come down. I looked up and saw that Roman’s eyes were closed, taking a little post sex nap. It made my heart happy to see him so relaxed after the shit week we had both had.

I sat up slightly and brushed a bit of hair away from his forehead. He stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled sleepily and stroked my cheek with his long finger.

“You know what?” I asked him.

“What?” He replied, slowly blinking his eyes.

“I love you, I really, really love you”

He sighed, contented “ditto” he replied.

I sighed too but more out of frustration than happiness and pulled away from him. That wasn’t really the answer I wanted “Roman, why do you do that?” I muttered looking down at the bed covers. His brown furrowed and he sat up “do what?”

I shook my head “never mind.” Roman wouldn’t take that answer, he leaned forward and held my hand, I could see his snail trail leading from his belly button downwards, a sudden flashback occurred in my head of me hours earlier placing kisses all the way down it. I banished that thought from my head, I was supposed to be mad at him.

“Hey, hey what?” Roman asked. I met his blue eyes with my own “you never say I love you, Roman why?”

“What are you talking about? I say it all the time.”

“No you don’t, you say ditto. It’s not the same thing.” His jaw clenched and unclenched, he was thinking about a cleaver retort. I could tell, suddenly he turned away and pulled his boxers back on, Roman got up and went over to my iPod Dock. He found a song and pressed play. As soon as the opening cords began I knew what it was.

Unchained Melody was the first song we had danced to at the school prom. He hadn’t been very keen to start dancing with me, he had tried to keep his Roman Godfrey bad boy image but I gave him my puppy dog eyes and wore him down. It had become our song ever since.

“No don’t try it, it’s not going to work” I said. The lyrics began and Roman sang to me. He wasn’t a great singer but that was part of his charm “ oh my love, my darling. I’ve hungered for your touch” he stepped back over to me and held out his hand. “Oh such a long lonely time”

“It’s not working” I said unconvincingly. He pulled me to his strong chest, I was so lost in his face that I had forgotten that I was totally naked “and time, times goes by so slowly and time, time can do so much. Are you still mine” I winced at his falsetto as we slow danced in a circle “cause I need your love!” He then deepened his voice to sound a little like Elvis Presley, his big hands cane to rest on my bum as he pulled me even closer to him. He knew as well as I did that I had already forgiven him “oh baby, you know that I need your love, God speed your love to…”

He bent his head forward, his lips inches from mine “me” he whispered. The music carried on around up but I paid no attention to it. Roman was about to kiss me but he had one last thing to say “I love you y/n.”

I grinned and closed the gap between us, kissing him passionately.


End file.
